Fireplace inserts are wood or gas stoves that incorporate a circulating chamber installed inside the fire chamber of a masonry fireplace to make the fireplace more efficient. The circulating chamber is an integral part of the insert as it enhances the flow of heat.
As there is a variation in the sizes of masonry fireplaces, manufacturers of fireplace inserts fabricate them with small circulating chambers so as to fit all sizes. This reduction in dimension restricts air circulation and efficiency besides being more complicated to install and requiring strong circulating blowers which run on electricity.
There hence exists a need for an easier to install, larger and more efficient circulating chamber for a fireplace insert.